<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kitten's birthday by sadisticbottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887385">kitten's birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbottom/pseuds/sadisticbottom'>sadisticbottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wanted to add smut but didn't have the energy to write porn, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gender neutral because I'm nice even tho its a gift to myself, literally just soft time together, so its only really hinted at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbottom/pseuds/sadisticbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up?” Kuroo leaned forward and tapped the table near Kenma’s head.</p>
<p>“It’s Y/N’s birthday..” He grumbled.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s brows rose, a smirk slowly consuming his face. “You forgot~”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kitten's birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to me (nothing happy about it but still!)</p>
<p>Kenma is my ultimate HQ husband, and while I’ve never celebrated my birthday I wish I could celebrate it with someone like Kenma. (If it wasn’t obvious this is adult Kenma, I live for long haired Kenken~)</p>
<p>I wasn't originally gonna post this but thought why not, I can always delete it later if I want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey is it just me or has Y/N been kinda down and out of it today?” Kuroo whispered.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kenma looked up from his switch to his fiance in the kitchen. “Have they been? I didn’t notice.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Did you do something to upset them?” The raven teased, Kenma swatted at him with a hiss and Kuroo gave a chuckle. “Seriously though, they seem really down.. Did something happen?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Not that I know of, they’ve been like this since they got up.” He paused and glanced back over to you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your phone suddenly went off and Kenma glanced at the caller ID. “It’s your mom.” He yelled in the direction of the kitchen. He heard you groan and yell back “answer it for me” and he panicked. He liked your mom but phone calls with her still freaked him out.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He gave a few grumbles before finally answering. “Hello L/N-san, Y/N’s got their hands full.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Kenma!” The woman sounded surprised and the raven cringed, pulling the phone from his ear slightly. Kuroo leaned in trying to snoop on the call but Kenma kept pushing him away, giving quiet and short responses.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, I’ll let you go, tell Y/N I said Happy Birthday. A flower delivery should get there around three!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kenma stared at the table momentarily confused. “I will.” He said goodbye and set the phone down before dropping his forehead to the table. He knew he was forgetting something.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What’s up?” Kuroo leaned forward and tapped the table near Kenma’s head.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s Y/N’s birthday..” He grumbled.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kuroo’s brows rose, a smirk slowly consuming his face. “You forgot~”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You entered the living room and froze at what you saw, Kenma’s knee on the kotatsu table grabbing at Kuroo’s hair from across the table. Said male in a mix of laughter and crying trying to shove the smaller male off him. “What stupid thing Kuroo do now?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Wha-why do you think I did something?!” Kenma let his friend's hair go and Kuroo shot you a betrayed look.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Because you always start shit.” A grin found its way to your face, probably the most expression you’d shown all morning.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kuroo huffed and leaned back on his hands. “I’m not the one that forgot your birthday.” He shot a grin at his friend before turning to you. “Happy birthday by the way~”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You moved to join them at the table between the two and exhaled. “Thanks.” Cocking your head to the side you glanced at your fiance, he seemed conflicted. Was he upset you didn’t say anything?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your mom says happy birthday by the way.” Kenma mumbled. “A flower delivery should be here by three.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know why she insists on sending flowers every year.” Your nose scrunched up, flowers meant a mess for the two little trouble makers you had. “Mochi’s gonna have a fun time knocking the vase over again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s got the shortest legs, how does he even jump on anything?” Kuroo chimed in, genuinely curious how the munchkin cat got onto literally anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You threw your arms up dramatically and spotted the trouble maker out the corner of your eye. Scooping him up you cradled him like a baby and tapped at his nose. “<em>Someone</em> likes to climb over daddy’s stuff and manages to get himself into all sorts of predicaments.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The raven chuckled and leaned closer to his friend before whispering. “Awe daddy Kenma~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma punched his friend in the side before turning to Mochi and you. “We’ll set them in the kitchen, I’ll make sure there’s nothing he can climb on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you ignored Kuroo’s coo of “how domestic” and handed the fuzzy gremlin to your fiance. “I’ll have to clean the counter down, hopefully she didn’t get a huge ass bouquet. But knowing her she went all out..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three of you made small chat until the doorbell rang, you excused yourself to answer it and low and behold. Your mother really outdid herself this year, returning to the living room Kuroo broken into laughter. “Wow it’s so huge I can’t even see you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you think I feel?” You mumbled from behind the bouquet. “I didn’t think they even made them this big..” Movement at your feet had you groaning, great, the gremlin was already trying to get at the flowers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma stood and pulled Mochi into his arms to prevent him from trying to climb up your body. “Maybe we should break those down.. I don’t think we have space for something that big.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was hard, but you bit your tongue at making a sexual joke out of that, breaking it up into smaller vases sounded more ideal. Before you could turn into the kitchen Kuroo moved close to you and placed a hand to your lower back. “I’ll leave you two alone, besides I’ve got some work to do before I fly back out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma put Mochi down and took the flowers from you allowing you to give Kuroo a tight hug. “Don’t be a stranger, next time you're home you need to call us properly to hang out.” He wouldn’t admit it but you know Kenma missed seeing his friend, and frankly you missed the big idiot too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo gave a genuine smile and kissed your head before giving you another squeeze. “Happy birthday again, next year I’ll be sure to get off work and spend it with you two.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched Kuroo leave and turned back to your fiance only to laugh, his entire top half engulfed in the bouquet. “Oh where, oh where has my fiance gone?” The male grumbled and turned himself to head into the kitchen, you gasped and corrected him from running into the wall instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the flowers were taken care of the two of you sat lazily at the table, Kenma playing with his switch and you with your phone. “Let’s order something..” Kenma broke the silence and you glanced at him. “Before you argue about cooking, it’s your birthday.. So we’ll eat whatever you want, pick something expensive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You set your phone down and tried to think, eventually while thinking you started to play with his hair, inspecting the short blonde sections left. “It’s gonna feel weird seeing you back to black entirely when this little bit of blonde gets removed..” Kenma glanced from his switch at the sudden topic change. “Have you thought about going back to pudding hair?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma shrugged and looked back at his switch. “Too much of a hassle.” You let out a hum and moved around to sit behind him and watch him game from over his shoulder. “You still didn’t pick something for dinner.” He paused his game when you let out a groan and pulled out his own phone to browse at restaurants that delivered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t really matter what you guys ate but Kenma eventually cornered you into picking something. It was one of your favourite places that you guys didn’t get to order from often and man did it hit the spot. After stuffing your face you lied back on the floor with a groan. “Man I’m stuffed, I don’t think I could eat another bite..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma’s face came into view as he leaned over you. “So I take it you don’t want dessert?” He watched you squirm in thought before sitting up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, maybe a bite or two..” He chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mochi waddled over and you scooped the munchkin up to kiss at his face. “Where’s your brother mister? I haven’t seen him since this morning.” Just as Kenma re-entered the room you heard a meow and watched the chunky british short hair walking between Kenma’s legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiro, leave daddy alone, you're gonna trip him or get hurt.” The cat turned its head at your words and ran towards you, Kenma long forgotten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks.” He mumbled and set the small tray of various sweets down on the table and took his seat beside you, Shiro making way to his lap. “You can’t eat this, nosy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you poked at the sweets, the TV on in the background and small talk between the two of you. The occasional nudging Shiro and Mochi away from the table. “You can’t eat that.” You gently pushed Mochi onto his back in your lap and rubbed at his belly. “You two have food of your own.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma covered the sweets and Shiro walked off as if he was fed up of all this. “He takes after his papa huh?” Your fiance hummed and turned to look at you and Mochi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does that mean Mochi takes after you?” he smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You calling me short and fat? Or a troublemaker?” You teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma zipped his lips and tossed the pretend key away, you knew he was joking anyways. Your size and height had nothing to do with how he loved you. Though the troublemaker part was probably true, people were fun to tease and mess with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprisingly your fiance took care of putting everything away, you hardly noticed his return until he crouched down behind you. “Are you ready for your birthday gift?” he whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you forgot it was my birthday?” Kenma frowned and flicked your nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t forget, you just didn’t tell me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do realize we’ve been together since high school right? Shouldn’t you remember it?” Eyebrow raised at him he fell silent, he looked away and you high-five yourself mentally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The male stood and pulled you up to your feet, Mochi scampering off in the process. “Get your ass in the bedroom.” You muttered a soft ‘oh my’ before doing as told, Kenma kicked the door closed behind him to keep the cats out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tonight is all about you kitten.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>